EPIC Academy
by FanfictionByFreud
Summary: 25  Anime schools collide and one storyteller survives it all. Set in the world of Code Geass, each chapter crosses over and references different anime/manga series.  parenthesis indicate the manga/anime that most apply to each chapter, got it?    .
1. Wecome to EPIC Academy: Premise, Various

**Chapter 1: Welcome to EPIC Academy (Code Geass w/Ouran, Evangelion, Bleach, Macross Frontier, HSD Kenichi, Durarara!, Azumanga Daioh, FruitsBasket)  
><strong>

Well, not much can be said for my current education. If I did start talking, it would be a lot more than 'much' so saying nothing is easier. But where would that leave us? In that case, the simplest way to put it is this. Several entities decided to experiment with a new form of education: maximizing inter-cultural relationships between students by cramming as many of them into one school as possible. As a result, I am currently attending Experimental Population Inter-Cultural Academy, or EPIC as most students call it. I do not understand why Lord Ashford, L, the famous super sleuth, the Nebula Corporation, NERV, an R&D program, the Suoh Trust, Shibusen, a defense organization, Kaien Cross and BABEL, another defense organization, all thought this was a good idea and put up the money for students to attend a first-rate academy tuition-free, but as long as free rides are in the cards, count me in. Though, I did not expect what kind of a ride a free one would be.

First day of classes was unexpected… well more than unexpected. It was downright fatal! well… nearly fatal otherwise I wouldn't be telling this story. Wait… I am getting ahead of myself. If I were to start at the beginning, it would be impossible to follow my narrative. Indeed, it is almost incomprehensible that I was able to follow it all, regardless of staying alive during the process. Let me instead begin in the now and introduce you to those I run into in the course of today. But before I do that, I have to tell you a bit more about EPIC. EPIC was launched to incorporate both High School and Middle Schools into the same path of learning, as well as College Seminar Courses. How they manage to make it work, I have no idea, but suffice to say, the student body is large; large enough to support student councils at all grade levels. This leads to some very interesting conflicts when it comes to student events.

But I was telling you about my regular day, wasn't I? I wake at around 6:15am and by 6:50am I am in my first class. Oh right, I forgot to tell you: many students live in on-campus dormitories, equipped with cafeterias and any other home comforts we could possibly need. Some students commute but only those that come from a reasonable distance. But on to my first class of the day: Music Seminar. I say music seminar because it is the only way to describe the training we get. Most days only a devoted few come. It is these few I will meet and greet before we actually begin our individual, diligent practice. The first is a tall, blonde, high school character by the name of Tamaki Suoh. He is, by all attributes, the perfect prince except for his flamboyant personality. He is a bit lacking in reserve, to say the least, but his piano playing is divine. Contrasted to him is the quiet, anti-social, middle school kid, Shinji Ikari. He plays cello and prefers to be left alone in his own study. Occasionally he will talk to me if Tamaki is occupied but for the most part, he remains in his solitary practice room. I cannot say I blame him, since he did divulge to me that he suffers the hazards of fighting the invading Angels as an Evangelion pilot. To bear the fate of the world on your shoulders is a terrifying thing, though I cannot imagine it.

I am glad it is one of these days, where I can just pull out my trombone, sit down in a practice room and get to work. Certainly I miss large ensemble playing, but when most students who take this class are only interested in the guest performers, I appreciate being in quiet space. Now this doesn't mean I do not enjoy listening to Sheryl Nome or Misa Amane, two of our idols on campus, but I like the classical expression without the costumes, flashing lights or screaming fans. I sigh with contentment after finishing a peaceful etude when I hear a knock on the practice room door. Opening it, green-haired, shy, Ranka Lee steps in and closes the door and asks me to listen to her song. Ranka has equal talent to Sheryl and Misa but just doesn't quite have the confidence to take the step to the stage. Personally, I wish she would, since I love the songs that she sings. And yes, I said green hair. She's a quarter Zentradi. Roll with it.

After her song and commenting on how much I liked it, I hear a strange kind of jazz piano playing in the background. I step out of my room with Ranka behind me and it's Soul. He's a middle school student here and drops in occasionally. He is the true prodigy of us all but it seems that he carries his musical talent like a burden rather than letting it carry him like wings. I wonder if it has anything to do with his family, the famous Evans'. The strange melody is interrupted by a spinning top of composition. Hibiki Kugenin is that free spirit of composition though there is more to him than just this. Trust me. I generally keep my distance from him because of his eccentricities but occasionally he comes back down to earth. In those cases, I learn the most about music theory and history. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Yasutora Sado, a high schooler of Mexican and Japanese descent, who plays guitar occasionally. He is definitely the strong and silent type, being 2 meters tall, with dark hair that hangs in his eyes.

The class comes to an end, and I go to my homeroom class. I am a third-year student in high school, which means a lot of stairs from the basement where the practice rooms are located. However, this also means I meet many people on my way, or rather, I see many groups of students along the way. Construction of the school is a bit eccentric. There are six floors, a main building with two flanking wings. The east wing is dedicated to the humanities and languages while the west wing is devoted to the sciences and mathematics. The central building is administration, council rooms and the like. The Music building is a gigantic concert hall with outdoor capability for rock concerts. Below ground are all the practice rooms as well as the few classrooms. The athletic fields lay beyond, but we will get there later.

Walking across the lawn one day out of five is hazardous to life and limb. Today, it appears, is that one day. It only takes two people to endanger so many: Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. They don't even go here but it seems that every Thursday, blonde Shizuo chases black-haired Izaya to the campus and all manner of mayhem breaks out. I do not know how many heavy kitchen appliances, road signs, mail boxes, fire hydrants, etc, I have seen littered on the ground, yet hardly anyone gets hurt and it is always gone by my third class. Why they continue their crazy feud, I do not know but I am just glad that Simon Brezhnev, a sushi restaurant employee of Russian African descent (figure that one out), was able to intervene and save my head a couple times. Despite this insanity on Thursday, I get across the lawn after dodging an advertisement sign, and exchange a few words with those who understand the problem on a better level: Mikado Ryuugamine, Kida Masaomi and Anri Sonohara. They understand my plight and congratulate me on my every Thursday survival and Kida generally calls Simon if it is getting out of hand. Rather, Kida is the one who congratulates me, Mikado is the one who asks if I am alright and Anri is the one who breathes the sigh of relief. As you can tell, Kida is the dominant personality and major talker of the group but Mikado and Anri are good listeners and balance the group well. I enjoy their company but I must leave eventually, since they are only first years in high school, like the group in pink uniforms that I am now passing: several girls, one much shorter than the rest with red hair and pig tails but they come into my day a bit later.

I begin climbing, expecting at any moment to have the weekly staircase accident. Yes, it happens on a weekly basis like the Shizuo-Izaya brawls, though the day is not set in stone. It just happens and today felt like a falling day. My expectations are not disappointed. This time it is a girl with brown, shoulder-length hair who fell into me on the second step and knocked me backward to the landing. "Honda-san, are you alright?" "Tohru!" Tohru Honda was helped to her feet by a boy with platinum blonde hair and purple eyes. Again, roll with it. _Yuki Sohma, one of the class presidents for the 2__nd__ year high school students and Tohru Honda, a close friend of his,_ I remembered. I pushed myself up from my feet, seeing that her friends were preoccupied. "Are you hurt anywhere Tohru-chan?" "No, I am fine, Uo, Saki." _Ah yes, Uotani Arisa, the 'waves' girl, and Saki Hanajima, the yankee._ "Um, Hanashimoto-kun?" I turn back and stare at the blushing face. "Thank you very much for catching me," Tohru said, bowing. Smiling, I reply, "Don't worry about it. It happens to me all the time." This confuses them all and as I walk away, I hear Uotani say, "He gives off some strange waves." I haven't even been to home period yet. This is only the beginning of the adventures.


	2. Masters and Servants: FateStay Night

**Chapter 2: Masters and Servants (Code Geass w/ Fate/Stay Night & Vampire Knight)  
><strong>

I said earlier that I had no idea why the powers that be decided to form EPIC. That does not, however, mean I do not know the circumstances that made it possible. Though to explain it all, the events of fifteen years ago are necessary: Second Impact, an incredible accident which melted most of the Antarctic and threw the world into chaos. The Rise of Britannia in response to the turmoil was to be expected, being organized and with a strong authoritative structure in the Britannia Royal Family. This ushered in a period of dominance by Britannia. The countries it conquered were reduced to numbered Areas, where the indigenous people lost cultural identity and even the right to call themselves by their country's name. Japan fell seven years ago and was renamed Area 11. Seven years we endured being the dogs of Britannia and the hateful title of Elevens. Flash forward to the events of the present: Zero, the enigmatic hero of justice, rose in Area 11 to re-establish equal humanity for all. Zero, commanding his Black Knights, succeeded in throwing Area 11 Britannian forces into considerable disarray following the assassination of Prince Clovis, by brilliant tactics and would have re-established Japan in its own right if all had gone as expected. However, an unexpected political move was made by the Britannia government: Third Princess Euphemia proposed a new Japan, where all citizens would be equal. The people would be Japanese again. Accepting an offer of peace, Zero agreed and ended his resistance movement, putting all effort into a peaceful transition and establishment of Japan. But that was not the end of the story.

One month into the establishment of Japan, an extreme terrorist group attacked many of the schools in Area 11, holding the Britannian and Eleven students hostage. Their aim: a Japan free from all ties to Britannia. They rebuked Zero for settling but Zero re-appeared with his group to save the students. Despite their best efforts, they could not save the schools themselves, leaving thousands of students without a place to continue their studies. Princess Euphemia, along with Lord Ashford, Kaien Cross, the Suoh Family, L, NERV, B.A.B.E.L., Nebula Co. and Shibusen decided to launch EPIC, the school that would help spearhead the effort to integrate the cultures. However, this move was too bold for Euphemia. She was blamed for the terrorist attack on the students and, though she kept her title, she was removed from the line of succession and also as co-viceroy of Area 11. However, this was acceptable to Euphemia, for she was allowed to proceed with the school. Strangely enough, Euphemia herself wanted to go back to school, which she never finished, and now was one of the most beloved people on campus. Euphemia's motive was clear as was Ashford's and the Suoh's, to re-establish schools, but why the major corporations and defense programs? We'll see.

But right now, I have the good fortune of starting the day with our teacher, Taiga Fujimura-Sensei, who has the horrible habit of nearly being late on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday… well, everyday. And today is no exception. "Waaa!" Slam! Fwoosh! and the green-dress with striped long sleeves is inside and to the desk as the student body president comes on over the intercom after the bell. School political structure is a bit complicated because of the massive size of the student body but here is a rough outline:

Student Body President and Council

Student Safety Council | Disciplinary Council

Class Presidents and Councils

Class Representatives

The Student Safety Council and the Disciplinary Council are two councils that are chosen by faculty, though have a surprisingly small number of members. The Student Safety Council, also called Guardians, has only two enforcers: Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu. Before you ask, this Zero is not Zero, the knight of justice. As far as most people can tell, he is anything but, being ill-tempered and largely absent from his duties. Yuuki, on the other hand, tries to carry out her duty as best as possible: ensuring proper safety at EPIC during the night and proper treatment of the Night Class, but I will come to my evening classes later. As for the Disciplinary Council… no one really knows. It might just be rumor, but one can never know at this school.

The Student Body President, Milly Ashford, daughter of Lord Ashford, announces the events coming. Nothing I am particularly interested in though it will probably be fun when I am dragged into it, though I have to groan at one particular announcement: someone who catches Lelouch Lamperouge, Student Body Vice-President, will get their club funding increased. Palm slap! Poor Lelouch. He never gets a break, but thankfully Suzaku Kururugi helps cover for him. Yes, I just said Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Euphemia and ace pilot of Area 11 Britannia KnightMare forces. Roll with it. However, I meet them later in my day so patience.

Announcements end and Fujimuri-Sensei begins our English lesson. It is third-year English, but being half-American, I already understand where the lecture is going and take a breather from note-taking and just listen. Lecture finishes in due time and work time begins. Most students work quietly. Among these is Shirou Emiya, a red-haired young man who has seemed to taken a more serious outlook on life in the last few days. Despite this, he still doesn't button the collar on his uniform.

Ah yes, I forgot to mention uniforms… it is amalgam. To explain, each homeroom teacher decides on the uniform for their students. As a result, most of the teachers carried over the uniform design from their old school, however, one teacher complained vigorously that he was not given a homeroom class. Himura-sensei I think was his name. But anyway, my uniform, like Emiya's, is a tan-color, standard uniform: long sleeves and matching slacks with no other embellishments. The girls have white long sleeves with a tan vest set off by a black skirt. They also have an option of wearing a long sleeve jacket, red in color. Rin Tohsaka is one of these girls who prefer the jacket. She is my rival, being a prodigy, but, due to recent events that I will eventually divulge, I have come to admire Rin as more than a rival. Rin, like me, is taking scope of the classroom, having understood the lecture and completed the assignment during that time. Occasionally, I'll see her whisper something under her breath. There is a reason for this: she is speaking to her Servant.

Now you are wondering, "But there is no one there!" That is not true. There is someone there in spirit form, a hero in fact. It was a late night and I was wandering around after a reading session early in the year and saw the unbelievable: Tohsaka was flying! At that moment she looked down at me in shock. "Damn it! Archer!" With lightning speed, she dropped from the sky, kicking up a large dust cloud. When the air cleared, she was standing with a muscled, armored figure next to her. It was a hero, the kind you read about only in manga, stories or fairy tales: white hair standing on edge, eagle eyes that could pierce you at fifty feet, black, skin-tight, synthetic armor with a red over coat. Rin bared her teeth and stalked toward me. I was paralyzed, from both fear and exhilaration. She placed her hand on my forehead and spoke in German, "**Vergessenheit**!"*

Black. "Hanashimoto-kun?" I opened my eyes to a blurred face. I blinked a couple times. Rin Tohsaka was kneeling over me. She wasn't wearing her school uniform, I realized, but instead was wearing a red, long sleeved blouse with a cross in yellow. I sat up and looked around. "Um, Rin?" "What is it?" "Where is the hero guy?" "**Vergessenheit**!"

Black. "Hanashimoto-kun?" I opened my eyes to a blurred face. I blinked a couple times. Rin Tohsaka was kneeling over me. She wasn't wearing her school uniform, I realized, but instead was wearing a red, long sleeved blouse with a cross in yellow. I sat up and looked around. "Um, Rin?" "What is it?" "Where is the-" "**Vergessenheit**!"

Black. "Hanashimoto-kun?" I opened my eyes to a blurred face. I blinked a couple times. Rin Tohsaka was kneeling over me. She wasn't wearing her school uniform, I realized, but instead was wearing a red, long sleeved blouse with a cross in yellow. I sat up and looked around. "Um, Rin?" "What is it?" "Where is the hero guy?" "Right here!" Fist.

Black. "Hanashimoto-kun?" I opened my eyes to a blurred face. I blinked a couple times. Rin Tohsaka was kneeling over me. She wasn't wearing her school uniform, I realized, but instead was wearing a red, long sleeved blouse with a cross in yellow. I sat up and looked around. "Um, Rin?" "What is it?" "Where-" Fist.

Black. "Hanashimoto-kun?" I opened my eyes to a blurred face. I blinked a couple times. Rin Tohsaka was kneeling over me. She wasn't wearing her school uniform, I realized, but instead was wearing a red, long sleeved blouse with a cross in yellow. I sat up and looked around. "Um, Rin?" She sighed from exasperation. "Archer, I guess it's useless. This guy has a perfectly permanent memory." Archer materialized out of thin air then materialized a black sword. "So do we kill him?" Rin clenched her teeth, conflicted. It was clear she did not want to go that far but apparently I had stumbled onto a great secret. Though I had died a long time ago so… "Well, I guess it can't be helped," I said resignedly. For some reason, I am always at peace whenever I look death sincerely in the face. Rin looked at me shocked. "I am a liability," I continued, "And whatever is going on is probably more important than one life." "I'm glad you understand," Archer replied pragmatically and emotionless. "I'll make this as painless as possible." "Wait!" Rin put her arm before the descending blade. "Master?" She opened her eyes, staring me down with all her force. "I have class with him enough that surveillance will not be a problem. And if he knows that his life is secondary to what is going on, then he knows enough to keep this secret." "Understood." The black blade disappeared, followed shortly by Archer himself. "One thing you should keep in mind, Hanashimoto-kun," Rin was staring me down again. "I and Emiya Shirou are the people you should trust should anyone mention Masters, Servants or the Holy Grail War. Do not breathe a word to anyone and you should live through this with little problem."

I nodded and then she helped pull me to my feet. "Ouch! Pain." Tohsaka smiled wryly. "Let me fix that." She put her hand on the back of my head. "**Weiss** **Heil**."** The pain in the back of my head was gone. I looked back at her and she smiled again, but it was a sincere smile that said, "I'm glad you are alright and I hope something like this doesn't happen to you again." "Hey, can I ask you one thing more before I am resigned to secrecy?" "What?" "How much are you risking in this Grail War?" She opened her eyes again and looked toward the moon. "Everything." That is all I needed to hear for I knew that she would not act to endanger people if she could help it. She was taking up the mantle of hero.

But the bell sounds and the classes change, and the heroes that would come to be step out of class together talking, Emiya and Tohsaka. I do not know what kind of harsh trials are ahead of them but I hope that their Servants watch over them, Archer and Saber. Hmm? Oh yes, I found out about Saber around the same time but that happened in the dojo during kendo training. She walked in wearing a blue skirt and a white dress blouse and offered to teach me a few things. Ten seconds later I was decked. Twenty seconds later, I was back on my feet. Twenty-five seconds later, I was decked again. Thirty seconds later, Shirou Emiya opens the door and sees me sprawled on the ground. Forty seconds later, I make the connection. "Saber is your servant, Emiya?" They both looked at me with shock. Shinai.

I woke up to Emiya kneeling over me. "Are you alright?" I saw a few people come in so I whispered in his ear, "I know about Tohsaka. Don't worry, your secret is safe." Then I took his hand and stood up. Shishou moved in with the health kit and I was surrounded by a group of fellow students as Saber and Shirou stepped out the back door.

I still wonder, as I walk to class, side-stepping the third-year council club chair and Shirou's friend, Issei Ryudo, how did I find myself in such a remarkable place, a remarkable place where heroes walk among us, magic is real, and I somehow can get knocked out five times in the course of one evening.

* Vergessenheit – oblivion

** Weiss heil – white heal


	3. Why I hate Middle School: SoulEater

**Chapter 3: Teacher's Assistant: Why I Hate Middle School (SoulEater)  
><strong>

Second class is a bit irregular for me, in the sense that I am a teacher's assistant instead of a student. Second class is very irregular for me, in the sense I am trying to keep the teacher from dissecting everything within arm's length, including myself. Second class is incredibly irregular because fights between students break out on a daily basis. In short, second class as a teacher's assistant for the Science of the Metaphysical with Dr. Franken Stein is far beyond what any normal human being expects to encounter even once in their life, let alone on a daily basis. This is particularly accentuated by the fact that I, a normal human being, am among middle-school students capable of breaking me with one punch. Thankfully the students are better behaved than the teacher. Not quite sure how happy I am about that given the standard of a dissection-maniac.

"Everyone, behold! Your eyes are seeing a sight that will heal wounds, raise the dead, enlighten your senses! Here I am! The man who will surpass God himself! Black Star!" The spiky, blue-haired kid in a muscle shirt and karate gloves takes the stage… again… on a table stretching across a row of stadium seats. "Black Star, come down from there." This spoken by an apologetic girl in a white outfit with huge slit up the right leg of her outfit and a star on her left chest: Tsubaki, the ninja tool. Before you ask, this is what I mean when I say that these middle-school students are capable of breaking me with one punch. This class is nothing but elite teenage fighters: Meisters and Weapons. Weapons are human souls who can transform between weapon form and human form. Tsubaki is one of those humans. In her weapon form, she can take multiple forms, ninja blade, smoke bomb, chain and scythe, demon blade, and dummy. Black Star is her Meister, meaning his soul and hers have good compatibility. This compatibility allows Black Star to wield Tsubaki as a weapon against the chaotic forces of this world, namely the Kishin.

Before you ask, yes, this is why the class is called Science of the Metaphysical, though in reality, the class is more of a cover for the students originally from Shibusen Academy. Each Meister is paired with a human Weapon based on how their soul wavelength lines up. Meisters and Weapons that have strong enough affinity can achieve something called Soul Resonance which allows the pair to use even more powerful attacks. Take Maka Albarn and Soul Eater for example. Yes, I said Soul Eater, the kid playing piano earlier. He is a Weapon, specifically a scythe, and Maka Albarn is his Meister. They have a strong enough affinity to achieve Soul Resonance and unleash their master attack: Witch Hunter. Tsubaki is a bit special since she can transform into multiple weapons. Her and Black Star have a strange resonance: shadow manipulation. I am still not quite sure how it works but I leave that to the Doctor.

And then the scalpel pricks me in the back of the neck, followed by an all-too-eager, "I want to dissect you…" and then a "Maka… CHOP!" The scalpel is removed and followed by, "Pain." _Looks like I was saved by Maka again_. Sigh. "Are you alright, Hanashimoto-san?" I stare down at blonde pig-tails, a smiling face with green eyes, a black coat, and an intellect as sharp as my own. I put my best face on, "I'm fine Maka. Thanks again." Enter the present heir of the Shinigami: Death the Kidd, with his two demon weapons, Patty and Lizzy Thompson, Demon Pistols. "Things are pretty lively in he—WAA! THE SYMMETRY!" "Kidd?" "Ah, there he goes again." Kidd, as he is usually called, has an aesthetic obsession with symmetry. The insanity that comes from disrupted aesthetics: Kidd has taken this to the extreme. Do not EVER directly disrupt symmetry in his presence otherwise Death will come for you, and I mean that in all possible senses.

Unlike Tohsaka and Emiya, these students are under the direct supervision of Shibusen. They do not need to hide their abilities or identities. They just need to be- wa! And now Doctor is chasing me again. I dive under a table for refuge. As I was saying, they just need to be careful and not cause too much damage. As I said before, these students are sent all over the world to prevent those with chaotic souls from becoming too powerful and become a Kishin, a god of chaos and insanity. When I signed up to be the TA for this class, I was sent on one of these missions with Dr. Stein and Spirit Albarn, Maka's father, who is also a Scythe weapon. Shinigami-sama, Kidd's honorable father and Chairman of Shibusen, deemed it necessary since I was to be working with the students. After surviving a night of blood and red bubbles that I was told were souls, I knew what I was dealing with and, despite my reflex to run away, my desire for incredible story won out.

Some how I have survived through it all, including a magical cat named Blair. Don't ask. I don't want to explain. I'll leave it at this: Blair is a magical cat that can take near human form when she wants; however, she is quite unaware of normal human boundaries when it comes to dress, which makes for many bloody noses and stopped hearts… and visits from Spirit, who also has a horrible woman chasing habit. This only leads to more blood from repeated Maka Chops, which leads to visits from Kniges, acting nurse given the departure of Medusa, former Shibusen nurse who was a witch in disguise. Her current whereabouts are unknown but the revival of the Kishin has made everything more unpredictable. Thankfully, the present Kishin is as equally cowardly being as he is powerful so he has buried his presence. Not quite sure why, but let us enjoy the peace as long as we can.

Amazingly, class settles down and the lesson goes forward to the new ability that they are beginning to master: chain resonance. Though I am only an observer, I feel the strength coming from them and wish that there was something I could do something to protect the world. But for now I guess I have to have the patience to wait until the time comes that I can do something that only I can do. Time passes as it always does and after plenty of interruptions though the lecture, the bell rings and I take a deep breath. A "Well done with your work, Hanashimoto-kun" from Marie-Sensei, the beautiful Shibusen teacher, a redeeming factor to this particular period and I am out the door. Not even half way through the day and I have escaped death multiple times. With any luck, I'll make it through the break and then third class will be normal. I hope.

This is why I hate middle school.


	4. Why I like Middle School: ZKC

**Chapter 4: Absolutely Lovely Children: The Reason I Like Middle School (Zettai Karen Children w/Evangelion, DNAngel, Code Geass)  
><strong>

But apparently I hadn't escaped quite yet. The bell had rung and that meant the hall flooded with students eager to leave the classroom and enjoy their mid-morning break, either outside or in a common area. In other words, I walked directly into a stampede. But I grew up in Area 11: avoiding lots of people in a small space is something that I was accustomed to. Weaving my way though the crowds, I happened to spot a strange thing: three red-haired students walking out of one classroom. A stranger thing is that I happened to know each of the students, despite the fact that they are middle school age: Daisuke Niwa, Riku Harada and Asuka Langley Sohru. Daisuke I met through one of the various stairway accidents that I mentioned earlier. Riku was with him on that day and so I met her as well. Asuka I know through Shinji Ikari, the cellist from Music Seminar. She came down to get him one day when they needed to sortie against an Angel. Yes, she is one of the Evangelion pilots. Why it is two children only fourteen years old, I do not know. This school is a remarkable place, as was the classroom I was headed: the Esper classroom.

I mentioned BABEL earlier. Of the many Japanese government entities that were disbanded, BABEL was spared because of the potential of developing human weapons and also its disaster prevention via prognostication. NERV was another one of these organizations because of the threat of Angels, but also because it was an international effort before the conquering of Area 11. But back to BABEL. Despite this being the aim in the mind of the Britannian government, the Espers do not see much use in war, for which I am thankful. Espers are people, like you and me, but they have remarkable powers that can change the world. People see their power and forget the people behind them. Esper powers have large variety but roughly break down into three categories: perceptive, kinetic, synthetic. But before I wander down that road of thought, I am already inside the door.

A normal scene: three middle-school students sitting around desks talking and a teacher taking a breather at his desk. Though, the trick is this: all of them, except the teacher, are espers. Powerful espers. The teacher looks over and sees me, "Yo, Hanashimoto-kun! Are you well today? You look a bit tired." "Impossible! It's only the end of second period!" I say with false confidence, "I'm fine." '"You have no idea how difficult the students in Science of the Metaphysical are" … is what is actually thinking." "HEY!" The girls laugh at the ploy. "Hey Shiho," the teacher scolds, "Remember no powers?" "But it's ok, Minamoto, since we're all on break and he knows. Right, Sei?" This from Kaoru Akashi, the most outgoing of the group. I looked at her smiling and had to give in, "Looks like you got me, Shiho." "And apparently also had something for you," Aoi Nogami broke in, holding a box of Pocky that she had teleported out of my backpack. "Hey, that was supposed to be a surprise!" Shiho smiled but then her expression became mischievous as she put a hand to my backpack. "He didn't bring any for you to," she said. Kaoru's expression changed from a playful smile to an angry one. She cracked her knuckles as she turned on me. It was time for discipline. Instantly, I was pinned to the wall by several g-forces of psychokinetic power as Kaoru unleashed her wrath. "Hey, Sei, when you don't bring something for each of us, we start to think you are up to something." "Sei-han, how impure!" Aoi said, feigning blushing. I struggled against the force to say something but Minamoto came to my aid and pulled out the two other things I had brought: an energy shot for Kaoru (as if she needed it) and a bottle of milk for Aoi (since she has her concerns…).

"Shiho was only joking so can you put Hanashimoto-kun down for now?" Kaoru saw the gifts and released her hold on my. As I said, esper powers can be divided in the three ways. Each of the girls in The Children represents an aspect of those ways: Shiho's psychometry, Kaoru's psychokinesis, and Aoi's teleportation. And now, in a span of less than five minutes, each had been used on me. "Here, let me help you up." I saw a hand in front of me and took hold of it as Minamoto pulled me to my feed. Kouichi Minamoto, the Supervisor of The Children. Also a super-genius first affiliated with the BABEL Science Research department, a kind of position I aspire to have some day.

It was actually with this aim in mind that I sought him out and met The Children. I learned he was an adjunct teacher here from the handbook provided to all students and about his former research position at BABEL from the biography they provided. Having been interested in BABEL and wondering why they could not prevent the outcome of the tragedy with my parents, I desired to work there and uncover the reason for it. A relationship with a former employee seemed like a good place to start. However, it took me a week to get used to my period as a Teacher's Assistant before I had the stamina to keep walking after I left that class.

It was Monday of the second week of classes when I gathered my courage and opened the door. I saw him sitting at his desk with a few students still in the classroom. "Umm… Minamoto-sensei?" All eyes looked toward me though I did not notice. He turned and said, "Yes that's me. What can I do for it?" So I went for it. "My name is Shishiseishin Hanashimoto. Nice to meet you," I said, bowing. When I looked up, the students, they were three girls, all had blank expressions of awkwardness. My name, particularly my first name, has that effect on people. Even Minamoto was taken aback but he replied, "Nice to meet you, though I don't know what a high school student would want with me: a middle school teacher." "You worked at BABEL, right?" I replied fervently, not noticing all of them were on their guard. "What do I have to do to work there? I want to know! Onegaishimasu!"

Minamoto laughed nervously and scratched his head, "You do not know what you are asking for." But seeing my expression, he came over and looked me in the eye, "I see your resolve is strong, so you might make it." "You might want to check if he is an esper first, Minamoto-san." I whirled and saw that the white-haired girl had pulled her hand away from my shoulder. Looking past me, she said to Minamoto, "I cannot read him at all." "Eh? Really?" the black haired girl came over and looked at me through glasses. "If that's the case, he would have to be a storng esper to block out your reading, Shiho," said the red-haired girl. "What? Me, an esper?" I replied, my head whirling. Minamoto became serious and said, "As a Supervisor of BABEL in response to a possible high esper, I am taking you into temporary protective custody until we find out what you are before you do something you cannot control," and snapped a strange looking handcuff on me. The next several minutes were filled with incredible confusion, including a team of commandoes coming from every direction, a teenage boy named Bullet materializing and guarding The Children, another teenage boy named Tim confirming with Minamoto the use of the doubles, and the three girls clinging to me as we rode in an armored vehicle to the massive BABEL building.

I was tested by their doctor, Sakaki (a level 6 psychometer). The Children were disappointed that it was negative, but it still was a huge question to everyone as to the nature of the shield on my mind. With Minamoto's permission, Shiho released her limiter and tried at her full level 7 psychometer powers. Still nothing. Minamoto suggested that I think about one thing intensely but still neither Shiho nor Sakaki could penetrate the barrier. Everyone was troubled by this though Shiho smiled, "I guess it's not a bad thing, since now there is one person with whom I do not have to be restrained. As a psychometer, it is incredibly difficult to hold the ability in check since all it takes is a touch. But you're safe." She took my hand in hers and held it. Everyone smiled at the touching moment, glad to see Shiho at peace. "I guess this makes us friends, right?" I said, smiling, "You can call me Sei, since that is what my friends prefer to call me, okay?" She blushed at first but then her face went serious, "I can read you now." She tried to pull away, but I held her hand. "Try now." I said forcefully, focusing on my full name. Shiho looked back at me, shock in her eyes, "You turned your barrier back on."

Minamoto beat the rest to the punch, "How did you manage it, Sei-kun?" "Apparently, my password is Sei," I explained, "Sei is not only a nickname that relaxes me but is also the name of calm energy. If I relax into that part of my identity, my mind s open to be read but not touched. At least, I think that is how it works." I released my grip on Shiho's hand, but she kept holding it. "What did you see in my mind, Shiho?" She blushed again, "Warm feelings. Warm feelings toward me and also Minamoto-san, Kaoru-chan, and Aoi-chan." "You do not have to worry about reading anything horrible or secretive, Shiho. Anything you read from me will be something I do not mind being read. But, I'll be safe if you need me to be." Looking up to the other two girls, I said, "Well, since I have met The Children and have been brought to BABEL, I really only have one other dream I'd like to fulfill." I turned to Minamoto and asked, "What does teleporting feel like?" Minamoto smiled at Aoi and released the limiter, "I think sending him back to school is an appropriate demonstration." "Understood, but … since school is over," she said grabbing my arm, "We're going out for the day!" "Yosha!" Kaoru yelled. I and the adults responded with, "Eh?" And then I was teleported out of BABEL and flying through the sky in the established Zone of Japan with three girls I never expected to meet in my wildest dreams.

Despite our great escape, Chief Kiritsubo and Minamoto were in conference with Director Fujiko Tsubomi about something I might not escape. "Think about the possibilities!" the Chief exclaimed. "An unreadable person on staff who gets along with Espers and is a Normal. He could easily become a supervisor with his gift!" "I do not doubt his talent or his genuine caring for espers," Minamoto replied, "But Hanashimoto-kun is still a student. He told me that he would like to work here someday. Let him enjoy his student years as long as he can. Do we need to rush the process?" Director Fujiko frowned, "Fujiko finds Hanashimoto-kun's strange ability to have a different advantage: a possible ambassador or information go-between for the government. This would give him a limited role at BABEL but still allow him to go to school." Minamoto shook his head, "No, he is still only a student. Let him graduate first and then we can bring him on board." Fujiko thought again while Captain Kashawagi bit her lip. "We will only ask his aid in desperate circumstances: Level 7 disaster prevention where secret information is necessary," she decided, then smiled. "Be sure to make a friend of Hanashimoto. It seems that The Children have taken a liking to him in a strange way. I'm sure that they'd be disappointed if they didn't see him occasionally."

At first, I was terrified since it happened so suddenly, the room gone and replaced by empty sky and a city stretched out underneath my feet. But then I felt something holding me up that was almost like wings. I looked at the girls and they all smiled, "So how do you like it?" Aoi winked. "Amazing!" I said, catching my breath. "Well, now it is time to fly," Kaoru said, grabbing my arm, and we were off. It was a feeling I will not soon forget. It is not as if you are shielded from the world when psychokinesis carries you. You are soaring through the air and feeling it rush by you in exhilarating flight. But then we saw a man standing on a tall building that beckoned to the girls. We flew down and a closer look revealed him to be white haired and dressed in a school uniform. "I see you've made another friend, Queen," he smiled, which sent chills up my spine. "Kyosuke," Kaoru said, identifying the man.

Then I recognized him, having followed BABEL fervently since the incident with my parents: Kyosuke Hyoubu: priority target for BABEL and the government, high level 6 Esper, multiple powers. "Kyosuke Hyoubu," I said, fear in my voice. "Heh, looks like you're well informed for a normal," he laughed then looked at me directly with eyes as blue and cold as the Arctic Ocean. "Your name?" "Shishiseishin Hanashimoto." "Seriously?" he said, with an awkward expression. "It has that effect on everyone," I said apologetically. "That strange name aside," he focused on me again, "What is so special about you?" He teleported behind me instantly and instantly had me in a headlock and was using his psychometry. "Sei-san!" "Sei-han!" "Sei!" "Girls!" "What is this?" he said surprised, "I can't read him at all!" He dropped me and looked at his hand. Dissatisfied, he pointed his hand at me and suddenly I was thrown into the air by psychokinesis. _Not just teleport and psychometry, but psychokinesis?_ I thought. I was teleported to somewhere I did not know and was grabbed by the collar of my uniform. Lifted into the air, I looked down an arm and found myself looking directly into Kyosuke's eyes, eyes that spoke a history of hatred. "You are going to forget about The Children of today and when you meet them again, you will fear them like you should." His eyes flashed purple and I felt him inside my mind. I froze in fear but I could not close my eyes. I soon blacked out.

The next day I woke up and went through classes as usual but then when the break between second and third came, I went to the classroom where Minamoto taught a period. "Sei-han! Are you alright?" Aoi asked. "Kyosuke took you away from us but we got you back," Shiho explained. "You were unconscious when we recovered you," Minamoto said, "We decided to leave it until today to see how you were, if everything was normal." "Well, I cannot say everything is normal," I said with a strained expression. Shiho looked at me and touched my hand, "Yes, something is very wrong." "I am trying to fight Hyobu's hypnosis," I explained, voice trembling. "While I cannot forget what happened yesterday like he wants, I am trying my hardest to fight the fear that he suggested to me through his hypnosis."

A drop of sweat trickled from my brow. "Kaoru, hold me here before I run away," I said through gritted teeth. "Understood, psychokinetic leg anchors" she replied, giving a light psychokinesis to anchor my legs in place. I choked back a scream. The terror had increased. I bit my lip and drew blood. All the girls looked at me, shocked at my reaction. "The Children, released!" Their limiters beeped in response to Minamoto's command and they ran over to me. "Don't co- agh!" I bit my lip again to keep from saying it. Shiho took my hand and looked into my mind. Her expression grew dark, "How horrible. The mental tension is threatening to damage him." "How could Kyosuke do this?" Kaoru whimpered. Aoi, frustrated, said, "Sei-han! You are our friend, right? Don't lose to this!" "Sei-san," My eyes were shut but I knew she was looking at my face. "Let me in and I can take this away. Remember what your friends call you?" Through some secret reserve of will, I laughed despite my terror, "Whatever he may try to make me feel, I know you are my friends so keep calling me Sei, alright?" The pressure on my mind eased. "What happened?" Shiho said, "The hypno disappeared! Oh!" She pulled her hand away as I dropped to the floor, spent. She was blushing.

After I had been revived, the bell rang for class. "That would be the way it goes with me," I said, dusting myself off. "Well, see you tomorrow, girls, Minamoto!" and giving a thumbs-up, left the class in a run. Later, they asked Shiho, "Why were you blushing, Shiho?" "Well," she said, blushing at the memory, "he thinks of us in the same way as his little sister. They were warm and comforting feelings he was conveying after the hypno broke." "Sister, eh?" Kaoru became contemplative then smiled, "I guess having a brother wouldn't be too bad."


	5. Class of Long Absences: InuYasha &

**Chapter 5: The Class of the Long Absences (Inuyasha w/Visions of Escaflowne, Haruhi Suzumiya, Bleach, Fate/Stay Night, Evangelion)  
><strong>

After a more pleasant exchange with Kaoru, Shiho, Aoi, and Minamoto, I head upstairs for my second teacher's assistant assignment. I do not know why I agreed to … ah yes, I wanted to get experience working with more normal students as a teacher's assistant. Which is what I got… sort of. This high school math class has many abnormalities but there are two that stand out… if you do not include the daily insanity wrought by one Haruhi Suzumiya and her band of hooligans. Well, I guess Haruhi is the only hooligan. The rest are fairly well-behaved in class.

Though what I allude to are the two cases of Higurashi and Kanzaki. First, Hitomi Kanzaki: member of the track team, known particularly among the girls for her fortune-telling which has uncanny accuracy. She came consistently to class for the first several weeks and has now been missing for the last two months. There is not good explanation and even her friends cannot explain the disappearance. And today is no different, another 'X' on the absentee list. The second case: Kagome Higurashi. She was doing excellently, both in attendance and grades, despite the fact that she was in a math class ahead of her class. Then her attendance and her grades dropped off dramatically. When she has come to class, I have had to personally assist her in re-learning the material. Which has been periodically interrupted by her boyfriend: Inuyasha.

However, Higurashi is here today and Suzumiya is actually behaving normally for once. Yosha! This might be another normal day. Sensei goes ahead with the lesson. I see the classic blank look on Higurashi's face, the gears of mischief turning in Suzumiya's head, the snoring of Keigo Asano and the reserved composure of Rei Ayanami. The last two. Keigo Asano, your average student who apparently is also close friends with Yasutora Sado from my Music Seminar. Rei Ayanami: quiet and anti-social, but interacts with Shinji Ikari, who is also in this class, possibly the third Evangelion pilot, but also has an abnormal absent pattern that extends beyond the Angel attacks.

Being a math class, the blending between grades generally contributes for a more rigorous learning environment, but when Kuzuki-sensei steps out (which he has done more often in these last days) the groups start forming and the talking begins. I sigh because talking means I am usually not asked for help. Though, I am surprised because Kagome asks me to explain the problems. Working through the algebra, I try to show her the critical part of the problem when she says, "Osuwari!"* "Osuwari?" I say, confused. I look out the window just in time to see a flash of red disappear. "Inuyasha, again?" I say with a bent expression. Kagome laughs nervously. I sigh and say, "Go to the 'nurse's office' Higurashi-kun. It would not be good if the other students caught your cold." "Yes, Hanashimoto-san," said Kagome, rising and gathering her things.

As she left the classroom, I thought back to when I found out the truth about Kagome's long absences and the true nature of Inuyasha. It was back earlier in the year. Kuzuki-sensei had stepped out early again and I was left in charge of the classroom when I heard the door slam open and a red-robed individual charge in grab Kagome and start to head out. I caught him and confronted him in the hall, shutting the door behind me. "Hey!" I said, grabbing his arm, "Don't go dragging my students off without my permission!" He yanked away from me with almost superhuman force and, dropping Kagome, bared his teeth at me, "You want to start something?" His head was covered by a bandana and his hair was silver. This was odd but I had seen stranger things. I crouched into a fighting stance and he stiffened his hand. "Sankon Tessuo!" he yelled, throwing his arm toward me. "Too slow!" I said, dodging to the side, but my sleeve was torn by the wind. I spun behind him, twisted his arm, took out a knee and pinned him to the ground. "Hanashimoto-san! Stop, please!" Higurashi yelled. "Punishment," I said, with a sadistic grin.

Admittedly I have a bit of a sadistic side whenever I start street-fighting, but I keep it to little things. This time, it was taking off his bandana. And I saw dog ears. Then he broke free with the strength of a demon from a sure hold. He grinned at the turn in fortune but before he could rend me, Kagome shouted, "Osuwari!" He stopped in his tracks and was pulled, face first, into the floor by a rosary around his neck. "Damn it, Kagome!" he groaned. Then, on an impulse, I grabbed them both by the collar and rushed out the building. Hiding in a shed, I let them go. "What are you!" "What's it to you, you bast-" "Inuyasha, osuwari." he was pulled into the floor again. "Let me explain Hanashimoto-san," Higurashi explained, then tried to explain using a lame cosplay excuse. "Don't mess with me, Higurashi-kun," I said angrily after she finished. "If you cannot explain, that is fine, but at least say that." Putting my hands on my hips, I frowned and looked away, "Go. I'll just say you got sick and had to leave for today. I'm sure there has to be a good reason behind this. I will expect to hear the whole story someday, alright? Go!" And they went. I haven't heard the whole story to this day but if there is anything I have learned from this school it is accepting people where they are at and trying to be understanding to all.

The class ends and Higurashi doesn't come back except to grab her bag and depart again. No one notices. Suzuki-sensei hasn't return. Asano finally wakes up. Suzumiya has managed to control herself in a rare moment of cogency. Ayanami is Ayanami. And I chalk this one up to be a normal class period. And to my next class which is sure to be normal: math.


	6. For Some Girls: Macross Frontier, Ouran

**Chapter 6: For some girls, "My Boyfriend is a Pilot" but others just want a Host (Macross Frontier w/Baka to Test, Evangelion, Ouran High School Host Club)  
><strong>

Now to a subject I can always count on to be consistent: Math! It's just that I have to make a run for it. For some reason, advanced mathematics is in the East Wing when all other math classes are in the West Wing. Classic class misplacement. And so, as always, I roll with it. And rolling with it this time means leaving a dust trail that stretches from West to East Wing, at least on days when I don't have another form of classic accident: the hallway collision. I am lucky today, which is good, since it is always a matter of seconds without the accident. Though, on more than one occasion, I have had the misfortune of running head-on into a Summoned Beast Battle. Even though they are virtual battles, the real people always get ticked. Though thankfully, I have enough skills to take a couple of middle-school brats. It's just last time I taught them a lesson, I found Akhisa Yoshii in the hall during lunch break tied in knots similar to the ones I nearly put Yuuji Sakamoto through. There was a scene after that with two middle school girls, Himeji Mizuki and Minami Shimada. It's kinda obvious that they both like him but he is still oblivious. No wonder he is called the class idiot. There are more, but I obviously don't have time to explain. I make it to my seat and have about half a minute before bell rings. I let out a sigh of relief as I stand to bow that finally the day is settling down.

Until a siren rings about half way through the class period.

At this moment, several members of the class, Luca Angelloni, Alto Saotomi and Michel Blanc, rush out of the classroom. Even though the Vajra now have peaceful relations with humanity, this resolved peacefully in the last months, the Angel threat still requires stand-by troops, armed to the teeth. This includes the SMS (Strategic Military Services), who are still active since they are most skilled in space combat. Not that it is of any help against Angels. _I suppose Shinji, Asuka and Rei perhaps are getting ready to sortie. Even if the alert is island wide, it usually occurs at least 100 km from where we are at EPIC._ I look around the class and find that I am the one who is most laid back about the disaster. Most of the students have the generic worried look and are talking nervously among themselves while Ranka is trying to console Nanase Matsuura, who has her hands folded in urgent prayer. It took me a while to piece it together but I eventually figured out that there is something between Nanase and Luca. Well, that's not entirely true. Ranka actually told me the entire story a while back. Apparently, they always had feelings for each other but one of the last Vajra attacks left Nanase seriously injured. Luca was stunned and stayed by her all through the coma, except when he was called on to fight for SMS. After she woke up and recuperated, slowly, but surely, they became lovers.

My ambivalence melts away and I accept the true worry that is in my heart for everyone here. It's because everyone believed in this school that I was able to keep going to school after the tragedy of my parents. I should want their happiness and any bravado I put on demeans their honest and pure feelings. I walk over to Nanase and Ranka and put a hand on each of their shoulders, "It's going to be alright. The Evangelions will triumph, without fail. Believe in them!" I give a confident smile, hoping that it will give Nanase more hope about the situation. But then we feel the loud clanging of large metal locks and the hiss of equally large hydraulic pump systems and with a sickening lurch, the school goes underground. Installed by the engineers of NERV, E.P.I.C. has been installed as both above ground and below ground installation, thanks to the advent of Geofront: a gigantic subterranean cavern.

It is at times like this when I am grateful I live in the dorms but it is also at times like this when everyone gets most worried. Though we are supported with plenty of artificial light and bodily comforts, there is something viscerally disturbing to every human being about not seeing the sun and the sky above. Sensei stops lesson for today and allows us to work on homework or just talk to pass the time. I would do my homework, if I was given the opportunity, but someone just thought of a brilliant distraction, yet I do not know how they managed it: a giant cake. The supplier: Takashi Morinosuka, more commonly referred to as Mori-senpai. The recipient: Mitsukuni Haninozuka, known almost exclusively as Honey-senpai. Method: unknown, but since they are Host Club members, I gave up trying to figure it out a while ago.

It was the third week of school that I happened upon that fateful music room. The former Shibusen students had absolutely exhausted me as had the shenanigans with BABEL and so I was stumbling through the halls one lunch period and happened upon a music room. _That's odd, _I thought. _I thought all the music classrooms were under the concert hall. Well, at least it will be quie-_ Then I was trampled by a stampede of young ladies in matching yellow dresses. "Welcome to the Host Club!" I heard over the stomping of various shoe sizes. No one appeared to notice, even those who had opened the door: twins apparently, from their appearance. They just left me there and went to attend to their guests. "Umm… are you alright?" I looked up, as much as I could, and saw a brown-haired host holding out his hand to help me up. Taking his hand, I managed to get to a sitting position. "Well, as to whether I am alright, it seems like none of my bones are broken," I said, examining my various angles and testing my limbs. Scrutinizing him carefully, "Though, I have to wonder if you are alright." "What do you mean?" he replied, quizzically. "Why is a girl working as a host?"

Her eyes opened wide and, somehow, all the host members were before me. The twins looked at each other, "What should we do?" "He knows the secret." A host with glasses informed them, "Shishiseishin Hanashimoto, 17 years old, Blood type O+, Excellent student, family members one sister. Lives on campus. Status: living on student scholarship with a life insurance trust fund." "Then, how did he figure it out!" I looked up in surprise, "Suoh-san?" He grabbed me by the lapels of my uniform as we all ran out of the room, "How did you figure out my cute daughter, Haruhi?" "Haruhi?" And then he threw me in a random closet and locked the door. I was too stunned to speak, though this was a natural response to being dragged through bright halls then not being able to see anything except little slits of light in a tiny closet.

"Calm down, Tama-chan!" I knew that voice: Haninozuka-san from my math class. _He's a host too?_ "Hanashimoto-kun is in our class so we can keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't say anything. From what I have seen of him, he looks like he knows many secrets and how to keep them. My skills as a martial artist say so. And he seems like a good person." There was a pause and I heard a click as the door unlocked and I was faced with several threatening faces. "You had better not tell about her secret or else, the love of a father will pay you back." "I will assure that you will have no financial future." "What was the name of your sister again?" "We might decide to meet her." "I get it, I get it!" I said, whimpering. "Her secret is safe with me, now could you just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I eventually got to know Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai a little better over the term and have found them to be steady friends. The cake was almost gone as was the time for the class period. I didn't have any cake because it was time for lunch. And today was Thursday, so today meant pizza. And pizza means…


	7. Story origin: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chron

**Chapter 7: Hanashimoto - The Origins of the Story (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and Code Geass)  
><strong>

It has been mentioned several times that my memories are shielded and incapable of being tampered, altered or forgotten except by time. Before the story goes any further, I should probably explain how it is that my mind is shielded. It happened back when I was 16. I was younger, reckless, less afraid of death but also less acquainted with it. As I have come to know Death in various threats, I have developed a healthy fear of it but also greater courage to stand before it face-to-face.

It was during the first attack of Zero against Prince Clovis when I had a true taste of death. Though to explain why I was in that place, back up a few days.

I was walking home from my old high school when space-time bent right in front of me. Immediately, I dropped my bag and readied myself for a fight (I read too much manga to be disturbed by the obvious violation of physics). When the bend restored itself, four people stood before me as well as a strange looking rabbit. The tall one, dressed in Feudal era armor, looked around and said, "Well, this isn't Japan." I turned pale in shock, since what he said was taboo under the Britannian government. "This isn't Clow World either," the young man of the group said. He wore a black shirt and a long green cloak. "Not my world either," said the blonde man who was wearing a fur coat fit for the arctic. The last was a girl dressed in almost Arabic fashion, colored pink and white. Then the strange looking rabbit spoke, "Mokona doesn't recognize this place either."

Now I knew I had to act otherwise the Britannian military would be all over this. I raced toward the group, huddled in conference. Grabbing the girl's hand, I shouted, "Quick! Follow me!" The girl let out a cry but did not resist my pulling. "Sakura-hime!" the young man shouted, giving pursuit. The other two turned and followed, carrying the strange rabbit with them. They were faster than I, but knowing the way and the shortcuts gave me the advantage for speed. And it is a good thing I did stay ahead for the samurai had drawn an incredible tachi and seemed eager to use it on me. Thankfully the girl did not struggle so I was able to lead them to an abandoned warehouse I had discovered a few years back after the area was rebuilt. Once inside I stopped and released the girl. Catching my breath, I remembered what the young man had said. 'Hime? You are a, a… princess?" "That's right, now give her back!" The young man had caught up and now he had a sword drawn, a curve blade with a fiery hilt. "Syaoran-kun," Sakura placed herself before me, "I do not think this man intends us any harm." He lowered his sword and the strange looking rabbit ran up to her, "Are you alright, Sakrua?" She smiled, "I'm fine, Mokona. Sorry for making you worry." "Well now," the blonde man turned in my direction, "What kind of place are we in? And also what is your name?" _He asked about the place first?_ I thought exasperated, but I cleared my throat and began my explanation.

"My name is Hanashimoto Shishiseeishin." They all gave me the look: the look that says…. LONG NAME. I turned away awkwardly, "Just call me Sei, ok?" "Oh," they said in unison. "What are your names?" I asked politely, "I know Sakura and apparently the young man is Syaoran. I assume you are from the same world, since he is so protective of you." They both blushed, apparently abashed at the love-love comment. "And the talking rabbit…" "Mokona is Mokona. That's all!" Mokona called out as it leapt out of Sakura's arms and walked over to me, "Nice to meet you." I smiled and shook its paw, "Nice to meet you too, Mokona." The blond man also smiled and showed his startling blue eyes, "I am Fai D. Flowrite and this one," he said grabbing the feudal warrior around the neck, "is Kuro-pon." "I'll cut you," the samurai said, taking a swing at Fai, "Oh, scary," Fai joked, deftly dodging the blade. Growling, he sheathed his sword, "I am Kurogane." _Black steel_, I thought. "And so? What is this place?" asked Syaoran. "Have you seen a special feather anywhere?" "A feather?" I asked, my senses alerted. "Strange thing to look for." "Yes, but it is precious and we need it back, please," Syaoran implored.

I looked Syaoran in the eye. His intensity frightened me a little, for here was a truly courageous soul that would go to the end of the earth for his quest. I broke away from his gaze and then began, "This is Area 11 of the Britannian Empire, though seven years ago, it was the state of Japan." Kurogane's eyes widened but he kept his peace. "By law, we, the indigenous people, are referred to as elevens and any mention of Japan is a punishable offense. I know you are all brave hearts and would want to right the injustice. I see it in your eyes. Do not worry about us. We will continue to survive and reclaim our pride again." Their heroic indignation faded to an awkward uneasiness of wanting to help but being told not to.

I smiled wryly, "What? Sometimes common people need to be their own heroes. But as for the feather, I know where it is. It will require a day to get there. It's late and it would not be wise to try moving by night. I'll skip school tomorrow and we can go for it. It shouldn't be disturbed from its resting place, for I hid it well. I must leave and go home otherwise my parents will begin to worry. I have some food hidden in the locker over there." I pointed to a dusty metal box in the corner. "It's emergency rations. They won't taste good but it's enough to get by. There are also a few mats in there as well as flashlights." I got up and walked through them. They watched me worriedly. Before I left them, I added. "If anyone finds you, do what you have to do." Sakura clasped her hands and closed her eyes at the harsh word. The three men hardened their expressions and nodded. Then I left them in the warehouse as the darkness began to gather.

I woke the next morning, ran through the morning routine with my parents, then left ot go to school. But as soon as I was out of sight of the house (we were fortunate to still have a housein the middle of the Shoujuken Ghetto) I cut back and met the four at the warehouse. "I am sorry I do not have better things to disguise you as you walk through the Ghetto but this is the best I can do," I said, opening my duffel bag. "Kurogane-san, your cloak will be fine as long as you remove the head piece. It would be bad if they took you for cosplay. Syaoran-san, your cloak should also pass for relatively normal. Sakura-hime, I am most worried about you. Take these." I handed her a black, hooded sweater and a pair of my sister's sweatpants. "You won't stand out with these on. As for you, Fai-san, since you are about my height, I brought a spare outfit," and handed him another hooded sweater and a pair of my sweatpants. "Mokona, you will have to hide, though if you stay in Sakura's hood and try not to talk too much, you could be mistaken for a doll." "A doll? Gotcha!" Mokona said with gusto. All of them were smiling about the prospect of retrieving the feather and of disguising themselves, however, they did not know what they were going to be walking through.

We changed and began our trek through the ghetto. I explained as we walked the history of the last years: "Britannia rebuilt Tokyo as a Brittanian settlement but forced all of the Elevens, except honorary Britannians, out of the city proper. Those living in the area outside were not affected greatly, like my family, but many elevens were sent off to here. As you can see, it has become a place of vice and danger. Look there." I pointed to a group of people moaning and wandering around in hallucinations. I picked up a discarded injector. "Refrain," I said grimly, "A drug which allows you to experience the pleasant memories of years gone: and easy sell for gangsters and other low-lifes to prey on a broken and depressed people." I could feel their anger at the terrible injustice and also their great frustration. "How horrible," Syaoran said.

We traveled on. It was around eleven-thirty and about a mile away from our destination when our group was approached by a lone man. _Scum_. Obviously he wanted to make a play for Sakura and probably had a gun. He did not look sober. He approached us with a leer on his face and flashed his gun, "You know what this is, don'tcha? Now hand over the girl." Syaoran put a hand to his sword but then I stopped him and stepped out. I gave him the stare: the cocky grin and fearless eyes honed to a point that I mimic to this day. Whenever I street-fight, I wear this expression as a testament to the one who taught me, even though I was only six: Yusuke Urameshi. "You gotta look 'em down, like you know they know you can kick their ass. Then they'll start having second thoughts. but once they make the first move, lay into 'em and don't let up 'till you're finished with 'em."

This guy made the first move, "You cocky bas-" is as far as he got. He went for the straight right. _ Fine_. I dodged to the left, pinned his left arm behind his back, head locked him and kicked his knee out. He nearly went down but still tried going for his gun. To silence him, I gave him the Urameshi special: a straight head-butt. Works every time. Dusting myself off, I waved to them, "Come on. We're ok for now but we are going to have to make a detour to make sure we are not followed by a gang. Sorry for the inconvenience." They all shook their heads and said, "No, if you think it is necessary, please lead the way." We met with no further incidents though we arrived at our destination about an hour later than I intended. I had lead them to another hiding place, an abandoned, broken sky scraper. "Mekkyo!" Mokona's eyes opened wide. "The feather is near!" "Ah, what a broken-up building," Fai said, whimsically. "Is this where it is?" Kurogane asked. "Come with me," I said, "We'll be there shor-"

"BANG!" An explosion in a nearby building caught us off guard. Shards of concrete and glass rained from the sky. Sakura let out a cry and everyone covered their faces. My mind raced frantically, for this only meant a Britannian attack on rebels. "Change in plans. Inside now!" W all rushed inside, as more explosions rang out over the ghetto. "Stay here and take cover! I'll get the feather! If someone comes for you in a Knightmare, the giant robot machine, run! You can find me and the feather later with Mokona!" I took off up the stairs as they ducked under cover. I climbed to the fourth flour and found the empty flower pot that glowed with pink light. Securing my quarry, I flew to the stairs and found the opening from the railing looking down to the lobby on the first floor. "I've got the feather!" I shouted down to them. "Take it and get out-" another bomb came down, this time on the building. It blew a large chunk of the wall into me and knocked me off the stairs. I braced myself as best I could but two seconds isn't a lot of time.

When I came to, I saw a pink glow over my head and heard a gentle song that somehow overcame the violent shooting and explosions outside. Sakura was singing and I felt a lightness in the back of my head. I knew I had lost a great deal of blood but when I looked down at my body and the ground, I knew I should have been dead. I was brought back by the power of the feather. After I sat up, the feather floated up to her chest and with a strange hum disappeared into her body. She fainted and Syaoran caught her, smiling at the return of the feather. I looked past them and saw another Knightmare coming to examine the ruins of the building. "Go!" I managed to gasp. "There's no time! Leave me!" "But-" "If you stay, you will only be more casualties! Go!" Mokona sucked them through the dimension and I laid like one dead in my own blood. The Knightmare looked at my 'corpse' and moved on.

When the noise ceased, I got up and started walking home. Lightheaded, dehydrated and still wounded, I made it a few miles back toward my home before I collapsed and fell into darkness. Consciousness went in and out. I only had the vague impression that someone dragged me over the broken pavement, out of danger. All I had was the impression of a girl. A girl with green hair and an ageless face.

I woke again at the gate to my home. I looked over the fence. The bodies of my mother and father, dead, riddled with bullet wounds lay in the front yard. _This isn't a nightmare. It's reality._ "Onii-chan? What happened, Onii-chan! It's a lie, right? A bad dream." I turned to see the pain I could not bear: my sister, Saya, standing there, trembling in the sunset, an image of broken innocence. All I could do was shield her crying eyes from the horror of reality. We were orphans of murdered parents in a cruel world that did not care whether we lived or died.


	8. Pizza & Princess, Sisters & Secrets

**Chapter 8: Pizza and Princess, Secrets and Sisters (Code Geass)**

As I mentioned before explaining everything, it was Thursday and Thursday means pizza and pizza means… a really long line in the cafeteria. Despite EPIC boasting the widest variety of foods in the country at any school, a large majority prefer two foods: hamburger and pizza. Why American and Italian food is so popular I don't know but Thursday is a pizza day for me, regardless if we are in the open air or Geofront. However, today is one of those lucky days when I beat the rush. Grabbing a full pizza (to the envy of all I passed), I head out of the cafeteria to one of the bridges connecting it to the main building then from there, take another bridge that connects the main building to the club rooms and facilities.

"Hey, Pizza girl-chan!" I call out to the lone figure standing in the middle of the bridge. She turns and says with comic derision, "Well, if it isn't Long Name-san." She gives me a small smile then grabs the box I am holding without any reserve. C.C., the green-haired beauty who dragged me through the ghetto. C.C., the person who owned up to the fact for pizza on me every Thursday. Not that I mind. Spending lunch with a beautiful girl is more than most high school boys could ask for, even if I knew I had no chance with her. Despite her mercenary attitude at first, we eventually became friends through an incident involving Lelouch Lamperouge, but I'll get to that later. Speak of the devil, here he comes with Suzaku Kuzurugi and Euphemia vi Britannia. "Oh! It's C.C.!" Euphemia pointed out. "C.C.! What are you- oh," Lelouch, at first angry, now showed annoyance, "It's you, Hanashimoto-san." "Forgive him, Sei-kun," Suzaku interceded, "He's always been horrible about breaking old habits." "No offense taken, Suzaku-san," I reply. "Given the kind of pressure he was under and still under, I don't mind." Everyone tensed except C.C. who kept eating. "Anyhow, hello Lelouch-san, Suzaku-san, and Euphemia-hime." "Sei-kun, how many times to I have to tell you?" Euphemia pouted, "Call me Euphy-san at least. Don't treat me like a princess but as a fellow student." I blush since I had forgotten. "Sorry… Euphy-san," I say falteringly. Euphy smiled and nodded affirmatively.

When school began again, Saya, my younger sister, began to rehabilitate from the horrible shock of our parents' death. A person instrumental in this was Nunnaly Lamperouge, Lelouch's younger sister. Despite her blindness and her inability to use her legs, her tenderness healed the large wound in her heart. After hearing about me, she wanted to meet me. "I too have a brother about the same age," she said eagerly, "Wouldn't it be nice if they also became friends?" Then it was just a simple matter of finding time. Since we all lived on campus, it was relatively simple. After tea was served by their maid, Sayako, Lelouch asked me for a game of chess and the girls watched. It was not a close game but neither did it reach a conclusion.

I was in a tight spot with no way out. Lelouch smiled confidently as he saw the end in sight. His face was almost screamed, "Game over. My win." But then I saw green hair and a face appear from behind a door. He saw my expression change and asked, "What is it, Hanashimoto-san?" "Is there someone at the door?" Nunnaly asked. Saya replied, "Who is the green-haired onee-chan?" Lelouch whirled in his seat, "C.C.! I thought I asked you to say in the room while we had visitors!" "Huh?" C.C. said belligerently, "I thought I heard a familiar voice and came out." "Ah!" I said pointing at C.C. "You are the woman who helped me out of the Ghetto!" Everyone looked at her but C.C. looked at me sideways but said nothing. Lelouch stood up and, putting on a smile, said, "Hanashimoto-kun, I have something to ask you in private. Come with me." "What about our chess game?" I asked, trying to stall. "Wouldn't you say the conditions of victory are met for black?" He asked knowingly. I glanced at the chess board. It was a dead game.

I followed him through the door C.C. had come out of and found myself in an empty hallway. Lelouch turned and faced me again however one of his eyes had changed from its normal dark blue to a strange purple with a v-shape across it, "Lelouch vi Britannia orders you to forget about how you met C.C. and that she has any connection with the day you met her." "As you command," I said unconsciously but then shook my head and said, "Wait… what? What were you saying about me forgetting about C.C.?" Lelouch turned pale and his confident expression slipped into confusion, "Impossible! No one should be able to resist my Geass!" "Geass?" I asked accusingly, "What do you mean, Lamperouge-san?" Advancing on him and boxing him in against the wall, I said threateningly, "What did you try to do to me?"

"I'll explain it to you, Hanashimoto-san as well as what happened the day I rescued you." "C.C.!" Lelouch's face turned to anger. "But," she raised a finger, "I have a condition." "Name it," I said without hesitation. "I want pizza every Thursday, your treat," she said unabashedly. Lelouch and I were caught completely off guard by the whimsical nature of the request. My anger, however, pushed me through confusion, "Done!" "Oy, wait, C.C.!" Lelouch himself got riled up. "Lelouch," she said sternly, "He is the person's whose life I have saved and himself has a strange power which protects him from your Geass. I am sure with such power comes discretion." Then she explained how Lelouch himself was Zero and had planned the brilliant campaign of the Black Knights using the power of his Geass: an ability that allowed him to command absolute obedience. However, it required him to have eye contact with his target and it was one time use. In good faith, I shared my story and my strangely protected mind. Because of my unalterable memory, his Geass was ineffective because of his request for me to forget.

"However," C.C. said, "It would be much more convenient if you did not tell anyone who Zero truly is." "The reasons are obvious enough," I said, "Though what of this whole vi Britannia business? Do not think I have forgotten about that." Lelouch slapped his forehead, "I am the son of King Charles vi Brittania. Disinherited, I bear a grudge against him because he let mother die. Also, since his philosophy is that the weak have no place in this world," at this, his expression softened, "I need to create a place where Nunnaly can live in peace." This pierced my heart as I remembered Saya. I can never erase that look of horror, the look of beautiful innocence and faith being shattered. And I can never forget the oath I made that day to transform that lost happiness into a new joy. I grasped his shoulder, "You need not explain any further. I understand perfectly." I looked through the crack in the door at the two girls who were laughing at something, their innocent faces glowing like angels.

Then the bell rang. Lelouch looked up and Sayako appeared at the door. "That must be Master Suzaku and Euphy-hime." I paled in surprise, "Suzaku Kuzurugi, pilot of Lancelot and Knight of Euphemia vi Britannia, third princess? Why on earth are they here?" Lelouch brushed past me as he said off-handedly, "Euphy was always friends with Nunnaly and I and found out through accident that I am Zero. I lived with Suzaku before the Britannian invasion of Japan. We are best friends, you might say." Sayako opened the door and Lelouch received his guests, none other than the two most famous attendees of EPIC Academy: Euphemia vi Britannia and Suzaku Kuzurugi.

"Euphy! Suzaku!" Lelouch cried out and opened his arms in welcome. "Lelouch!" Euphy said, ecstatic, taking his hands in greeting. Suzaku smiled and, putting a hand on Lelouch's shoulder, "Good afternoon, Lelouch!" Nunnaly appeared at the open door pushed by my sister, "Euphy, is that you?" she asked. "Nunnaly-chan," Euphy moved to embrace her gently. After releasing Nunnaly, she looked at my sister, "Who is your new friend, Nunnaly-chan?" My sister blushed when she recognized Euphemia but Nunnaly took Saya by the hand and placed it in Euphemia's. "This is Saya Hanashimoto. She sits next to me in arts class and my history class and helps me with everything." "Is that so?" Euphy said, smiling at my sister. She blushed a deeper red, "Nunnaly-chan is too kind, Euphemia-sama." "No," Euphy shook her head, "Nunnaly doesn't exaggerate and please, call me Euphy-san at least." "Yes, … Euphy-san," Saya said, stumbling over the words. Euphy squeezed her hand warmly and nodded in affirmation.

Suzaku had turned to me and held out his hand, "Suzaku Kuzurugi. If I remember correctly, you are Hanashimoto-kun from our History class." I took his hand reflexively but my words were much less familiar, "Yes, history class. Kuzurugi-san, it's an honor to make your acquaintance." He snickered, "No need to be so formal, Hanashimoto-kun." "Indeed, Hanashimoto," Lelouch chimed in. "We are all friends here. Call me Lelouch," "And call me, Suzaku." _How can Lelouch switch gears so fast? _I wondered. _Wasn't it only seconds ago we were discussing his darkest secret and now he is so jovial you could never guess at it!_ I laughed awkwardly, "Well, I guess since we're all friends, call me Sei," "Sei?" Suzaku asked, "I thought it was something different." "It is," Lelouch said as the room randomly went quiet, "but who could possibly say Shishiseishin and take it familiarly?" Long name stare from everyone, though after thinking about it, Suzaku smiled, "Lion-heart. Your parents named you well," then grimacing, "Too bad it doesn't sound better." I scratched my head self-consciously.

Though Euphy pushed through the awkward break in the conversation, "Well, shall we go in? I would like to hear more about you, Sei-kun, Saya-san." "I will get tea for the guests," Sayako said, bowing and leaving the hall. We followed her into the room where Lelouch and I had been playing chess but we left the pieces as they were and turned instead to Nunnaly's art project: folding 1000 cranes. She wanted to make a wish, apparently, but I did not ask her. Wishes are best kept secret until they come to fruition. However, some secrets should die in the dark and never see the light of day until redemption comes to burn them away.

Though here at lunch sitting and chatting, laughing as we help Lelouch escape from President Milly Ashford's pranks, playing through the innocence of abandon, there are no secrets here to trouble us. There is only Lelouch, Suzaku, C.C., Euphy, and Sei. We run past Saya and Nunnaly, who wave to us, even though we are hotly pursued by a crowd of screaming girls and screaming boys. Rivalz eventually runs interference and Lelouch escapes into the buildings. But then the bell rings and we start heading back to class. Though as I cross the bridge, C.C. just finishes the last bite of pizza. "Thanks again, Sei-kun. Until next week." And then she is gone. I run my hand through my hair. I lead a strange life.


End file.
